


Little Black Dress

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is the little black dress of my DCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Ollie never would have understood. He had never been easy with the fact that Barry had meant more to her than just a friend. She needed someone, though, to give voice to her grief.

When she saw Wally, she pushed aside her own upset, sitting with him, coaxing him to open up to his pain. 

When talk fell to kissing, and a kiss to hands holding tightly, Dinah let herself give the comfort Wally was seeking. She soothed his body, his mind, gave him the anchor he needed. Ollie might not understand, but Wally would never tell, for Barry's sake.

* * *

Dinah felt her stomach heave as the world solidified into a rural middle American town. She could still feel the ringing of the vision that ha hit her before she had lost her grip, being pulled into the vortex as Helena and Barbara both screamed her name.

"You okay?" The masculine voice was hard to ignore, as she pushed up to her knees on the ground between two buildings. A strong pair of hands reached down, and Dinah found herself staring at a very clean cut man, blond hair a little unruly, and a smile to light up the night.

"Umm, yeah…" she said, trying to shake the strong attraction she felt to this man.

"Have a name?"

"Dinah Redmond Lance."

"Oliver Queen…and you, Dinah, are lucky to have found me." He flashed her another grin. 

//Yes I am.// "Oh?" She tried to be guarded, like Helena would tell her to be…but he was very disarming.

"Any other person in town might be freaked out by a girl falling out of a hole at their feet." He slowly released her hands, and watched her blush brightly.

"I could try to explain, but it gets weird."

"So do most things in Smallville," he promised her.

* * *

Dinah was cursing before the rift sealed behind her, having leaped for it and been repelled. "MORDRU! You are so …" She cut herself off as she felt someone enter the …cabin? corridor?… she was in. A whirl and drop to fighting form, just before she saw the gun in the scruffy looking man's hand.

"How did you get on my ship?"

"Not my choice, and could you point that somewhere else?" she asked, suspecting Fate's spell had to do with her ability to understand him.

"Answer my question first," he said, his eyes checking her over head to toe.

"Fine." She moved with a speed he had never seen in an unarmored fighter, and he really did not want to scorch the sides of his ship, or so he told himself after, when she was tossing the blaster behind her. "Black Canary, here by virtue of some magic, and I don't like guns being pointed at me."

"Han Solo, my ship, and it's a blaster!" he told her. "I don't care how you got here; I don't give free rides."

"A minute ago that was all you wanted to know," she said with a smile. "As for free rides…I'm afraid you're stuck with me until my team manages to pull me back."

"There's always the airlock," he threatened.

"You could try." She walked on past him, heading the direction he had come from. "Show me around?"

He followed her, nonplussed by her complete ease at the situation…and admiring the view she presented in front of him.

"Chewie, we've got company," he called, giving in to the situation with bad grace. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could at least enjoy the company.

* * *

He was fast regretting the urge to take on Green Arrow in his home, hand to hand. Not only was the man not home, but apparently Black Canary was in residence. As good as the man had been at their last fight, Oliver Queen was not in her league as a martial artist.

She threw a counter, and he rolled under it, leg coming out. She had read it, just fast enough to go over, fist striking down and clipping his jaw, though without much force. Their first encounter since he escaped Alcatraz, since she went away and got better, just like that damn lover of hers.

"Fight's not with you, Little Bird."

"Was the minute you stepped in, Wilson."

"Shame. Hate to leave your pretty self laying in blood for him to find." He redoubled his efforts to catch and hold her. When she laughed at his words, he felt a smile touch his own lips under the mask.

"Thinking too highly of yourself, again." She launched a fast combo, one that left him depending fully on his hyper reflexive thinking to counter, and ended with him falling to the floor as Sin released a bow behind him.

"Oh, good job," he managed to say, staring at the armor punching arrow sticking out of his chest before giving into blackness.

"Too bad for you, Slade," Dinah whispered, nodding to Sin to call Ollie. When the girl was gone, she called for the League, and then sat with him until they came, knowing the wound would not stay lethal.


End file.
